Kto cię zna?
by Ardwi00
Summary: Vash zawsze był nadopiekuńczy wobec młodszej siostry. I miał rację. AU, troszkę FrancisxLili, wycinek z większej historii. Bez happy endu?


Sobotnia noc w Paryżu jest pijana, głośna i piękna, przynajmniej dla Lili Zwingli, która jeszcze nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego. Dziewiętnaście lat swojego życia spędziła w rajskim miasteczku na granicy Szwajcarii i Liechtensteinu, razem ze starszym bratem, który był dla niej jak ojciec, przyjaciel i kurator sądowy w jednym. Vash długo nie chciał puścić Lili na wycieczkę do Francji organizowaną przez jej przyjaciół. Po długich błaganiach w końcu uległ, warunkując zgodę tym, że pojadą razem. Lili już godziła się z myślą, że w obcym kraju Vash potraktuje ją, jak Północni Koreańczycy amerykańskich turystów, kiedy na dzień przed wyjazdem coś koszmarnie ważnego wydarzyło się w pracy Vasha.  
Lili kochała swojego braciszka, ale cicho dziękowała rzeczy, która wydarzyła się w świecie bankowości. Dzięki niej nie martwiła się możliwością postrzelenia każdego obcego mężczyzny, który do niej podejdzie.

Dzięki niej poznała Francisa.

Już pierwszego dnia w Paryżu stanął przed nią, kłaniając się i całując ją w dłoń. Uśmiechnął się dokładnie takim uśmiechem, jaki Vash uznałby za niebezpieczny. Oddal się, Lili, usłyszała głos brata w swojej głosie. Oddal się od niego natychmiast.

( - Co taka urocza panna robi zupełnie sama w mieście miłości? - pyta ją Francis, trzymając w uścisku jej dłoń o oddech za długo.)

Kochała swojego braciszka. Ale za długo rządził jej życiem. Myślał, że jest za niewinna, żeby dostrzegać niebezpieczeństwo sama z siebie.

( - Mogę pokazać ci prawdziwy Paryż, jeśli zechcesz - obiecuje jej niskim, pięknym głosem. - Jutro wieczorem. Powinnaś przyjść z kimś, jeśli obawiasz się, że cię skrzywdzę.)

Mylił się. Lili była bardzo rozsądna, rozsądniejsza od związanego strachem brata. Doskonale wiedziała, że takim ludziom nie powinno się ufać.

(Uśmiecha się do Francuza słodko.  
- Podaj mi swój numer - prosi grzecznie. - Gdzie się spotkamy?)

Ona też nosiła broń.

Czerwone sukienki, głębokie dekolty, ścieżki mocnych perfum ciągnące się za długonogimi kobietami i lśniące od żelu włosy... A wszystko to w świecie pełnym głośnej muzyki, alkoholu i neonów odbijających się w płytkich kałużach. To świat grzechów i grzesznych ludzi, dla Vasha pewnie siedlisko zła. Teraz Lili czuje wyrzuty sumienia na myśl o bracie. Gdyby zobaczył ją tutaj samą... Gdyby zobaczył ją w ogóle, pewnie osłabłby ze strachu. Jego mała siostrzyczka ubrana w różaną sukienkę za kolana, chowająca nagie ramiona pod niedopasowaną kurtką, z włosami przewiązanymi dziecinną wstążką, ustami pomalowanymi najlżejszą szminką i słodkim, nieśmiałym zapachem kwiatów na skórze... Umarłby ze strachu.

Gdyby kiedyś się dowiedział.

Przecież Lili może zrobić jedną szaloną rzecz bez ranienia go. Tylko jedna rzecz, tylko ta jedna noc.  
Tymczasem Francis pojawia się punktualnie, jakby znikąd. Znowu całuje jej dłoń, tym razem nieco krócej, patrząc na Lili ze szczerą radością.  
- Piękny zapach - komplementuje ją z początku. - Blooming Bouquet? - odgaduje, na co Lili uśmiecha się nieśmiało i nie tłumaczy, że kupiła je wczoraj, że to kolejna szalona rzecz, której nie zabierze z powrotem do domu. Vash nie preferuje drogich perfum.  
- Nie jestem pewna - Dziewczyna zmienia więc temat, odwracając wzrok. - Czy to dobry pomysł, Francis.  
- Jedna karnawałowa noc? - pyta w odpowiedzi Francuz, niechybnie odgadując jej myśli. - Co w niej złego?  
- Dzisiaj nie ma karnawału, Francis... - odpowiada ze zdziwieniem Lili, ściągając delikatnie swoje jasne brwi. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi śmieje się krótkim, ciepłym śmiechem.  
- Karnawał polega na obróceniu wszystkiego w przeciwność - wyjaśnia mrukliwie. Prawie zagłusza go ostry swing z najbliższego klubu. - A ty, moja śliczna, nie wmówisz mi, że żyjesz tak każdego dnia.  
Francis ma rację i Lili przypomina sobie, że właśnie dlatego tutaj jest. I daje się przekonać, a wkrótce krzyk brata niknie w jej głowie przygłuszony szumem muzyki i drinkami kolorowymi jak światła padające na parkiet. Dziewczyna tańczy w takt elegancko-zwariowanej muzyki razem z najpiękniejszym mężczyzną w całym klubie. Zapach perfum dawno gubi się gdzieś w kwaśnej woni potu, kurteczka znika, zaś Francis trzyma dłonie najpierw na ramionach Lili, potem na jej talii, a kiedy wędruje nimi niżej, dziewczyna mu na to pozwala. Upita wieczorem trzeźwieje dopiero, gdy Francis zaczyna bawić się naszyjnikiem przy jej niewielkim dekolcie i pochyla się coraz bliżej, pokonując praktycznie nieistniejącą przestrzeń pomiędzy ich ciałami. Jego usta są blisko, jego błękitne oczy się śmieją, zarost miło drażni jej policzek...  
Ich wargi ledwo się stykają. Lili odsuwa się i uśmiecha do Francisa.  
- Przepraszam. Muszę iść do toalety - mówi szybko i faktyczni wychodzi, czując podekscytowane drżenie w żołądku. Nie jest zła, chociaż może powinna być. Bardziej przeraża ją fakt, jak bardzo ma ochotę poddać się do końca.  
W łazience jest zbyt jasno. Lili najpierw mruży oczy, a potem podchodzi do lustra i patrzy w swoje odbicie. Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że zgubiła wstążkę, cenny prezent od brata.  
Robi jej się zimno. Po dłuższej chwili wychodzi z łazienki powolnym krokiem. Teraz czuje się dziwnie, jakby trafiła w czyjś sen. Napotyka Francisa przy barze, więc podchodzi do niego.  
- Francis, muszę już iść.  
A mężczyzna tylko na nią patrzy i wcale nie wydaje się zaskoczony.  
- Jesteś pewna? - pyta spokojnie, unosząc podłużny kieliszek do ust. - Nie spróbuję cię zatrzymać, Lili, ale na pewno pragniesz, by ta przygoda się tutaj skończyła?  
Lili potrafi myśleć tylko o swoim bracie, o zagubionej wstążce i już wie, że była bliska popełniania błędu, którego by wcale nie żałowała. Chyba dlatego nie mogłaby potem patrzeć Vashowi w oczy.  
- Dziękuję ci za wszystko, Francis - mówi mu jednak wesoło. - Cieszę się z tego wieczoru, ale dla mnie karnawał się skończył. Miło cię było poznać.  
- Nie - odpowiada Francuz. - Jeszcze nie pora na pożegnanie. Odprowadzę cię na taksówkę.  
Wychodzą razem, nie odzywając się do siebie prawie wcale. Lili chwieje się trochę i marznie, więc Francis pożycza jej swoją kurtkę, jednocześnie prowadząc ją żywymi ulicami Paryża, dopóki nie schodzą po moście na deptak obok Sekwany.  
- Francis? Dlaczego... - zaczyna nerwowo Lili, ale nigdy nie kończy, ponieważ w tym momencie Francuz pochyla się nad nią i całuje namiętnie. Potem szepcze jej kilka słów prosto w ucho, następnie zaś łapie, unosząc do góry jak pannę młodą i przerzuca przez barierkę. Lili wydaje się spać, kiedy wpada do rzeki i tonie. Tej nocy nie zdarza się cud i żaden przypadkowy świadek nie ratuje tonącej dziewczyny.  
Tylko jeden mężczyzna przez cały ten czas opiera się o barierkę, przyglądając się znikającym kręgom na wodzie.  
Po krótkiej chwili Francis słyszy za plecami cierpiętnicze westchnięcie.  
- Miałeś z tym skończyć, Bonnefoy - mamrocze z irytacją wciśnięty w elegancki garnitur młody człowiek. Opiera się o barierkę obok Francisa i patrzy w dół.  
- Hm? Jesteś o mnie aż tak zazdrosny, Arthurze? - pyta Bonnefoy dopiero po chwili. - Cóż, jeśli sam chcesz pójść na randkę, wystarczy, że mnie zapytasz...  
- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi - odpowiada chłodno Arthur. - Mówię o tym całym... Dawaniu ostatniej łaski. Mam dość sprzątania po tobie.  
Francis znowu zwleka z odpowiedzią, krzywiąc się i nagle rezygnując ze swojego ujmującego tonu.  
- Czasami myślę, że wcale nie masz serca, Arthur.  
- Hej! - unosi się jego towarzysz. - To ty jesteś żniwiarzem, Bonnefoy. Sprowadzasz na nich śmierć. Zmienianie ich życia na lepsze, zanim umrą to nie twoja robota. Poza tym... - zawiesza na chwilę głos, wpatrując się w cichą rzekę. - Utopienie w Sekwanie to fatalny sposób na śmierć w tych czasach.  
- Mniej podejrzane byłoby, gdybym posłał ją w ręce mordercy?  
- Na przykład.  
Arthur wzrusza ramionami, zaś Francis wzdycha z irytacją i pogardą.  
- Była miłą dziewczyną - stwierdza bezbarwnie. - Nie zasługiwała na gorszą śmierć niż ta.  
W końcu wstaje i odchodzi na kilka kroków. Arthur natychmiast podąża za nim. Dwóch mężczyzn stojących samotnie w mętnym świetle latarni, podczas gdy na moście powyżej ciągle słychać przejeżdżające samochody. Nawet gdyby ktoś wiedział, czego szukać, nie byłby w stanie ich teraz zauważyć. Powoli znikają, stapiając się w powietrze. Przed odejściem Arthur rzuca jeszcze marudnie:  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz pojęcia o tym krachu na giełdzie...


End file.
